Mirada inexpresiva
by LightLuxen
Summary: "Smoker tenía más control sobre Tashigi que el que dictaba el reglamento de la Marina. Y ambos lo sabían"


_¡Hola! Primero de todo adoro a esta pareja y veo química, pero se me ha hecho muy complicada al escribirla. Por eso el resultado ha sido este. Aparte de que el escribir todavía es algo nuevo para mí ¡De todas maneras espero que lo disfrutéis!_

Mientras uno de los novatos le vendaba la muñeca, miró a su alrededor. La cubierta se había convertido en una enfermería gigante improvisada llena de marines ayudándose unos a otros. Muchos de ellos tenían heridas demasiado graves para ser tratadas por alguien con los conocimientos más básicos para formar parte de la Marina. Pero en aquel momento, era lo único que tenían.

Dos de los hombres que habían perdido aquella noche eran médicos del barco. Ahora solo quedaba uno a bordo que, aún teniendo una fea herida en el brazo derecho, iba de un lado a otro indicando como desinfectar, coser o vendar correctamente mientras a su vez se encargaba de los más graves.

Bajó la mirada avergonzada. Sentía como dentro suya la rabia se mezclaba con la humillación y la culpa. Ella era su superior y, como otras tantas veces, Smoker había tenido que protegerla. Para ella le era igual cuanto entrenara o ascendiera; él siempre tendría que sacarla del apuro. Y siempre acababa las que debían ser sus batallas con los golpes que ella debería haber recibido. Más que como a una subordinada, parecía tratarla como a su torpe y nerviosa hermana pequeña. No, no le gustaba que la viera de ese modo.

-Ya está, Tashigi-chan.

-Gracias- se levantó de la silla y le dio una pequeña sonrisa agradecida. El marine se la devolvió con entusiasmo. Estaba claro que todos allí la apreciaban, tal vez incluso de manera exagerada.

Se colocó bien las gafas, las cuales ahora tenían varias grietas en uno de los cristales, se volvió a hacer su recogido y se dirigió a ayudar con los heridos. Varios intentaron convencerla de que descansara. Tashigi le restó importancia a sus heridas. Tenía la muñeca posiblemente rota y un corte profundo en ese mismo brazo- el cual también llevaba vendado- y varios golpes que ya se habían vuelto de colores morados y granates en prácticamente todo el cuerpo. Aún así, no veía justo el sentarse a descansar mientras sus hombres tenían heridas de bala en pleno abdomen o una pierna fracturada. Además, puede que el ayudar le aliviara un poco ese sentimiento de responsabilidad.

Ya que sus conocimientos sólo eran algo más elevados que el del resto, se centró en un grupo que necesitaban que sus heridas fueran cosidas.

De golpe un fuerte estruendo proveniente del interior del interior sacudió todo el barco. La mayoría dejó de ayudar para dirigir la mirada a la puerta de acceso, esperando que la causa del ruido apareciera. Smoker no apareció pero se escuchó un segundo golpe más fuerte que el anterior.

Todos sabían que aunque era orgulloso, exigente, osado y sabía dar buenas reprimendas, apreciaba a su tripulación. Dos meses antes perdieron tres hombres, y se pasó el día entero dentro de su camarote con más puros de los normales. El humo era tan denso hasta en el pasillo que era imposible de cruzar. Esa noche había perdido a doce. Nadie podía saber cual sería su reacción. Tashigi sintió como la preocupación y la culpa volvían a ocupar todos sus pensamientos.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se escuchó un tercer estruendo. Fue entonces cuando las miradas comenzaron a posarse en Tashigi, quien era incapaz de dejar de mirar hacia la puerta. Muchos lo hacían porque, a parte de que ninguno se atrevía a entrar dentro con el Vicealmirante en ese estado, sabían que ella era la persona con quien tenía más estrecha relación. Relación que al ser cuestionada, iba desde la relación de subordinada y superior, hasta la de algo más que una amistad.

-Capitana-chan...Si quiere puedo encargarme yo de terminar...-le sugirió uno de los marines.

Tashigi tardó en comprender que se refería a la herida que estaba cosiendo a uno de sus compañeros. Ahora no había duda de que todos los presentes de la cubierta tenían su atención puesta en ella. Torpemente se levantó, permitiendo al marine continuar con su tarea, se colocó bien sus gafas y bajo la atenta mirada de sus subordinados se dirigió algo indecisa al interior del barco. En realidad no estaba segura de si debería, pues tal vez Smoker no deseaba compañía, pero la preocupación era más fuerte que su indecisión e inquietud.

Recorrió los pasillos con una mano acariciando la pared por si otro estruendo sacudía el barco. Ocurrió cuando le quedaban pocos pasos para llegar al camarote de Smoker, y casi se da la vuelta para volver por donde había venido. Pero aquella noche ya había mostrado demasiada debilidad frente a su división, y él la había protegido, arriesgándose a salir herido, ocupando su lugar en una batalla que ya sabía que no podría ganar. Así que se armó de valor y tocó suavemente la puerta.

-¿Smoker-san?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, escuchó el quinto estallido acompañado de un gruñido de frustración. Sintió la pared temblar y antes de darse cuenta ya había girado el picaporte de la puerta.

-¡Smoker-san!

Su normalmente ordenada habitación estaba patas arriba. La mesa donde solía dejar los carteles de piratas estaba boca abajo en el lado opuesto de su lugar habitual. Dos sillas habían sido lanzadas contra la pared, acabando rotas. Su sofá, que debería estar junto a la ventana, estaba en medio de la sala con una rotura en el centro donde debían haberle dado una patada. Además otros pequeños objetos como un jarrón o una medalla de reconocimiento por su trabajo, estaban tirados por el suelo. Al parecer su inesperada reacción había sido un ataque de ira y había lanzado o golpeado todo aquello que encontró en su camarote. Milagrosamente, no llegó ni a utilizar la mitad de su fuerza bruta o el barco habría acabado hecho trizas.

Smoker estaba a un lado, desde donde al parecer acababa de lanzar la mesa contra la pared. Su ya de por sí semblante serio estaba sombrío mientras mirada por la ventana, con sus dos puros habituales en la boca. Estaba tan inmóvil que Tashigi temió que en cualquier momento en un rápido movimiento acabara lanzando la única silla que quedaba en pie. Estaba cabreado y había perdido parte de su auto control. Aún habiendo trabajado tanto tiempo con él, la situación para Tashigi era imprevisible.

Pasó casi un minuto antes de que Smoker hablara.

-¿Están todos siendo atendidos?

Su actitud no cambió cuando la miró por encima del hombro.

-Sí, señor.-tuvo que bajar la cabeza, pues con aquella mirada no sabía si le estaba regañando o simplemente estaba enfadado consigo mismo-Todos están ayudando en lo posible.

Apretó los puños mientras esperaba una continuación por parte de su superior. Smoker había vuelto a mirar hacia la ventana. Ella esperó paciente hasta que le dijera cual sería su sanción por lo sucedido o le diera una de sus reprimendas.

Pasados dos minutos en silencio, se dio cuenta de que no iba a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Se sentía algo confundida. Tal vez quería que le dejara a solas. Pero su fuerte sentido de hacer lo correcto no le permitía irse sin más.

-Smoker-san...-la seriedad de su voz hizo que el susodicho se girara hacia a ella-Creo que debería...¡Estás sangrando!

Dejó la formalidad a un lado porque en ese momento no se sentía como una subordinada preocupada por el estado de su superior. Estaba preocupada por alguien que le importaba de verdad.

Si Smoker no se hubiera girado, ella no habría visto el fuerte contraste del blanco de su abrigo con el rojo de su sangre en la zona del hombro izquierdo. Con solo ver el estado de la prenda ya estaba segura de que no se trataba de un simple rasguño. Algunas gotas rojas seguían bajando por su antebrazo hasta sus dedos. La herida debía seguir abierta.

La mirada de Tashigi sobre su hombro hizo que él volviera a girarse. No le gustaba sentir su preocupación sobre él.

Tashigi desconocía los motivos de porque en semejante estado se había encerrado en su camarote y había destrozado todo. Puede que por orgullo o por que consideraba que sus hombres no debían perder tiempo con él. En cualquier caso, no pensaba dejarle así.

-Voy a buscar algo para su herida.

Seguía demasiado sorprendida para decirlo sin tartamudear. Smoker no le dio ninguna respuesta.

La pocas medicinas y de más que quedaban estaban en la cubierta, por lo que decidió buscar algo allí mismo. Comenzó a trastear por los armario de la habitación y el baño,algunos de los pocos muebles supervivientes. Encontró lo básico, teniendo en cuenta la situación más de lo que esperaba, en uno al lado del lavabo. En realidad acabó con las manos llenas, aunque en su mayoría eran gasas o vendas. Estaba claro que Smoker no solía ir a la enfermería por heridas leves.

Cuando volvió a la habitación le vio sentado en la única silla que aun conservaba las cuatro patas. Su postura parecía ajena al dolor que debería estar sintiendo en el hombro: echado hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las piernas y rostro serio, aunque al parecer había apagado sus puros. Smoker sabía que Tashigi no era apasionada del humo de estos.

Con algo más de torpeza de lo habitual debido a su muñeca, Tashigi consiguió levantar la mesa caída y dejó varias de las gasas y vendas que consideró que no serían necesarias. Al darse la vuelta casi tropezó al sentir la penetrante mirada de Smoker sobre ella desde el otro lado de la sala.

Quitadose algunas ideas vergonzosas de la cabeza- en especial el hecho de que estaban solos en su camarote- se acercó para empezar a tratar la herida.

Hacía pocos minutos había estado haciendo aquello mismo con varios marines en plena cubierta. Pero aquella situación en particular le hacía sentirse realmente nerviosa. Dejó las cosas a un lado de la silla en el suelo y se quedó de pie frente a él. Incluso estando sentado casi tenía la misma altura que ella. No pudo evitar el sonrojo cuando le pidió que se quitara el abrigo para facilitar el trabajo. Smoker o no se dio cuenta de eso, o lo ignoró. Puede que ni siquiera viera aquella situación de manera inusual.

Sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor, consiguió quitarse el abrigo y lo tiró a un lado. Todo su hombro y parte de su pecho y brazo estaban cubiertos de sangre. Incluso con un leve vistazo, Smoker se dio cuenta de que no tenía muy buena pinta. Un cuchillo con hendiduras en la hoja le había sido clavado de pleno en el hombro. Lo extraño sería que no tuviera ese aspecto.

Pudo notar como Tashigi se estremecía al verla. Honestamente pensó que subiría a pedir ayuda a alguno de sus hombres. Además había notado como le molestaba la muñeca que tenía vendada.

Pero tras una respiración profunda cogió una de las gasas y empezó a tratarle la herida. Eso sí, no pudo evitar que sus dedos temblaran, siendo la razón de eso cuestionable.

De nuevo un silencio cómodo inundó la habitación. Tashigi no pudo evitar que el momento se sintiera tan...íntimo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza volviendo a sacarse de ella ese tipo de pensamientos.

Se concentró limpiar primero la herida, mientras Smoker tenía la mirada enfadada perdida en algún punto de la pared. Su posición era tan relajada que la capitana pensó que tal vez se hubiera olvidado de su presencia. Aquello le molestó. Ella estaba intentando controlar el temblor de sus dedos para curarle lo mejor posible, y él parecía que estaba acostumbrado a momentos como aquel.

-La próxima vez le recomiendo que si tiene una herida de esta gravedad, no se encierre en su camarote.

Había intentado sonar como si la aconsejara, pero la frustración por sus anteriores pensamientos consiguieron que sonara como una orden. Cuando se dio cuenta, le miró encontrándose con su mirada. Tenía el ceño fruncido esperando que continuara. Tashigi abrió la boca para responder pero ningún sonido coherente salió de ella. Incapaz de decir nada volvió a girarse con rapidez con el corazón acelerado , y siguió con su trabajo. Sintió unos segundos más como la observaba antes de que Smoker volviera a su anterior posición.

Después de haber empapado varias gasas con distintos productos, consiguió limpiar la herida y disminuir el sangrado. Aún así, sangre seguía emanando de la herida. Su ya alta preocupación, siguió aumentando mientras veía como sus manos cada vez se volvían más y más rojas.

Tiró la tela ensangrentada a la papelera-la cual ya tenía varias de ellas- y cogió una de las pocas que quedaban sin utilizar.

Sin otra opción se vio obligada a recurrir a la antigua técnica de apretar la herida hasta detener la sangre. Dejó la sutileza y apretó con fuerza. Sintió como Smoker, que no se lo esperaba, se estremecía. Sin la necesidad de girarse supo que había vuelto su atención hacia ella.

-Lo siento, pero necesitó frenar la sangre.

Ahora que lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener las manos en aquella posición, sintió el momento más incómodo. No siempre había sido así. En la mayoría del tiempo que habían trabajado juntos nunca el quedarse a solar con él le resultó difícil. No recordaba cuando eso había cambiado.

Necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había querido decirle cuando entró al camarote. Cogió aire y buscó el poco valor que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

-Lamento mucho lo sucedido esta noche- dijo atreviéndose a devolverle la mirada.

Para su sorpresa, Smoker relajó sus facciones. De nuevo sintió que la miraba de ese modo: como a una hermana pequeña. Era trece años más joven y era su superior, lo más sensato era pensar que la veía de ese modo. Incluso si era así, sintió como si el aire difícilmente entraba en a sus pulmones.

-No me siento preparada para ser capitana aún. Estoy pensando seriamente en pedir de vuelta mi antiguo puesto como teniente.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Si te fueses, todos los que están ahí fuera te seguirían como niños enamorados y me quedaría sin nadie en mi división.

-Pero si que me quedo al final dará igual porque acabarás perdiendo hombres-respondió levantando algo la voz dejando a un lado por segunda vez la formalidad.

Solo cuando había visto toda aquella sangre había dejado de tratarle como a un superior. En situaciones cotidianas no podía evitarlo. Había trabajado con él desde hacía tanto tiempo que casi le era imposible mantener una conversación él sin hablarle de usted.

Tashigi bajó la vista al suelo y luego volvió a centrarse en su hombro.

-Crees que lo que ha pasado hoy es culpa tuya.

Ella no respondió, pero alternó el apoyo de su cuerpo de un pie a otro inquieta.

-Debería haber sido capaz de defenderme yo sola, sin ayuda de nadie- sin darse cuenta apretó su mano contra su hombro y le miró de reojo- Una capitana de la Marina debería poder hacerlo sin que su superior esté constantemente pendiente de ella para salvarla del apuro una y otra vez.

-Has salvado la vida de veinte hombres- la voz de Smoker seguía con su tono impasible.

-¡Pero doce han muerto!

Su voz subió de tono de nuevo. Estaba enfadada consigo misma y no había podido evitarlo. Sin dejar de presionar con una mano, se había girado completamente de cara a Smoker. Ninguno dijo nada mientras se mantenían la mirada. Tashigi notó como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y como la garganta se le cerraba. Aún así, sabiendo que Smoker sabía lo que cruzaba por su mente, no abandonó. Tal vez porque no quería que pensara que estaba avergonzada, cosa que era cierta, o porque simplemente sentía que sus piernas no le respondían. Su mente dejó de funcionar. Su ya cortada respiración podría haberse parado y ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero cuando Tashigi sintió la primera lágrima caer por su mejilla se la quitó con el dorso de la mano con cuidado de no mancharse con la sangre ya seca que tenía en su palma. Avergonzada intentó actuar como si nada. Aquel simple momento había sido el primero en el que consideró la idea de que tal vez Smoker no la viera como a una torpe niña. Porque no la había estado mirando de ese modo. Aunque dado que su rostro no había cambiado su seria expresión podría haberlo malinterpretado.

Aún nerviosa, se dio cuenta de que en algún momento desde que habían empezado la pequeña conversación la herida había dejado de sangrar. No había encontrado lo necesario para coser, por lo que decidió ponerle una de las gasas a modo de apósito de forma provisional hasta que el médico del barco se encargara.

-La herida ya ha dejado de sangrar-su voz sonó algo entrecortada. Sin quererlo le miró esperando que le respondiera. De nuevo sintió que sus pulmones dejaron de trabajar. Se obligó a sí misma a volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Se agachó para buscar lo necesario. Encontró el esparadrapo pero ninguna gasa. Al parecer había acabado usando todas las que al principio pensó que serían suficientes. El resto las había dejado junto algunas vendas en la mesa que al entrar había visto boca bajo tirada en el suelo.

-Sigue manteniendo la herida presionada un momento. Podría volver a abrirse si te mueves ¿De acuerdo?

Estaba claro que su rectitud habitual ya no tenía lugar en aquella conversación.

Sin ningún roce, cambiaron la mano que mantenía la herida presionada. Tashigi se mantuvo cabizbaja hasta que se giró en dirección a la mesa. Estaba segura de que si se encontraba de nuevo con los ojos de Smoker sobre ella volvería a quedarse paralizada. No sabía como había acabado comportándose como una adolescente. Ella que era capitana de la Marina, aún pensando que no estaba cualificada para el puesto, estaba huyendo.

Cogió las gasas necesarias de la mesa y se dio la vuelta. Casi da un grito cuando se encontró a escasos centímetros del pecho de Smoker. No le había escuchado seguirla desde que se había dirigido hacia allí.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que consiguió reaccionar. No sabía si su corazón estaba completamente detenido o latiendo demasiado rápido. Pero a una velocidad normal desde luego que no. Dio dos profundas respiraciones antes de atreverse a mirarle a la cara. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan alto? Le dio la sensación de que podría haberse dislocado el cuello.

Su expresión no había cambiado. Más de una vez Tashigi había pensado que era la única que tenía. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca sonreír mostrando los dientes. El imaginárselo le dio un escalofrío. No podía saber a ciencia cierta que estaba pensando. Siempre tenía una coraza alrededor que se lo impedía. Y hasta ese momento, jamás había sentido una necesidad tan fuerte de poder traspasarla. Necesitaba con urgencia saber que pasaba por su mente. Porque durante tanto tiempo pensó que la veía como a su hermana pequeña o a una compañera. Ahora esa pequeña esperanza estaba creciendo por cada segundo que pasaban sin apartar la mirada del otro y no quería que todo resultara siendo una ilusión.

De alguna manera ese semblante que parecía siempre tan severo era capaz de que ella volviera a la normalidad. Sin sonrojos, hombros encogidos ni dedos temblorosos. Podía sobresaltarle o relajarle tan solo mirándola. Smoker tenía más control sobre Tashigi que el que dictaba el reglamento de la Marina. Y ambos lo sabían.

-Te he dicho que no te movieras...La herida ha vuelto a abrirse.

Bien que a ninguno le importaba, pero sintió la necesidad de decirlo.

Smoker dejó de mirarla unos instantes. Deslizó la mano hasta detrás de la nuca de Tashigi y le soltó el cogido. Ella sintió como sus azulados cabellos caían sobre sus hombros sin poder evitar un suspiro. No solía llevarlo suelto. Le molestaba en la batalla y no le parecía apropiado para trabajar. Puede que a partir de ahora se dejara sus ondas naturales así más a menudo.

Él hizo un movimiento y ahora le tocaba a ella. No supo en que momento se puso de puntillas. Seguía habiendo una gran diferencia de altura.

No se acercó más. Sus cuerpos no se tocaban. Simplemente siguieron como antes, sin decir nada, atravesándose con la mirada. Pero estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el sutil olor a puros que había adoptado su cuerpo de manera natural. Pensaba que no le gustaba el olor a puros pero en ese momento respiró más profundamente para llenarse de él. La urgencia por saber sus pensamientos estaba llegando a un límite. Había sido Smoker quien se había acercado a Tashigi. Y desde entonces no se había movido. Eso tenía que haberle hecho pensar algo sobre ella.

Harta de conjeturas, y sin pararse a pensarlo demasiado como hacía con todo lo demás, hizo desaparecer los centímetros que los separaban. Simple y sencillo. Podía llamarse un roce de labios. Dejó de serlo sintió su respuesta y un agarre por la espalda.

Ella pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello acercándose aún más. Sintió la necesidad de sentirlo lo más cerca posible. Perdió la cuenta de quien besaba a quien, y los escalofríos que le subían por la espalda le impedían pensar con claridad. El beso subió de intensidad, y llegó un momento en el que literalmente no tocaba el suelo con los pies. Ambos se olvidaron de su hombro herido, y su muñeca lesionada.

Fue cuando el oxigeno les obligó a separarse y se quedaron igual de cerca solo con los labios separados, cuando Tashigi quedó convencida de que ya no la miraría como a una hermana pequeña.


End file.
